The Spiteful Brake Van
* Break Van |last_appearance= * Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * Break Van |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |name=The Spiteful Brake Van |nicknames=NW Brake Van and Brake Van |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |affiliation=North Western Railway |basis=LNER/BR 20 ton brake van |gauge= |vehicle=Railway wagon |type=Brake van |wheels=4w |builder(s)=LNER/BR Darlington Works |year_built=sometime between 1927 and 1959 |year_scrapped=1959 |number=13 |railway=North Western Railway |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt }} The Spiteful Brake Van was a troublesome brake van, who was subsequently crushed into pieces by Douglas. Biography The brake van took an instant dislike to Douglas and purposely delayed his trains, with Douglas subsequently being the one blamed. Donald, angry for how his brother was being treated, bumped the brake van violently to teach him a lesson. The van would then behave better for several days. However, the van's attitude adjustment was short lived after Donald ran into the Tidmouth signalbox. He continued his old tricks when he was saddled with James. Douglas, as a result, had to help James up Gordon's Hill. James was short of steam and the brake van was soon squeezed between both the troublesome trucks and Douglas. By Douglas' force, he subsequently crushed the brake van into pieces. He was never rebuilt after that and was scrapped. Ever since then, the troublesome trucks have not forgotten the brake van incident and they do not dare play tricks on neither Donald nor Douglas. It had been an accident really, but no one told the trucks that and the trucks thought that Douglas smashed him on purpose. Because of this, Donald and Douglas have transformed goods traffic on the Main Line quite easily. Personality Like the troublesome trucks and as his name implies, the Spiteful Brake Van was spiteful, rude and disrespectful to the engines, especially Donald and Douglas and was incredibly impolite. Technical Details Basis The Spiteful Brake Van was based on an LNER 20 ton brake van in the Railway Series. In the television series, he was based on a BR 20 ton standard brake van. The BR van was derived from the earlier LNER van. Livery In the Railway Series, the Spiteful Brake Van was painted grey with the letters NW, 13 and 20T painted on his sides in white. In the television series, he was painted grey, however, he changed to brown when Douglas crushed him. Appearances Railway Series= The Railway Series * The Twin Engines - Break Van and The Deputation (mentioned) Companion Volumes * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines |-|Television Series= Thomas & Friends * Season 2 - Break Van and The Deputation His angry face, that was never featured on his model on-screen, was also used on a 5-plank truck in the second season episode, Percy's Predicament. |-|Other Media= Books * 1993 - Edward's Exploit and Other Thomas the Tank Engine Stories Magazine Stories * 1997 - Donald and Douglas Annual Stories * 1989 - Donald and the Breakaways Voice Actors * Daisuke Gōri (Japan) Trivia * In the magazine story Donald and Douglas, the Spiteful Brake Van is depicted as a standard van. * One of the Spiteful Brake Van's face masks would later be used on a Troublesome Truck in the second season episode, Percy's Predicament. * The van has only been named NW Brake Van in the Wooden Railway line. * Along with Annie and Clarabel, the Spiteful Brake Van is one of the many rolling stock characters whose basis is different in the Railway Series and television series. * The Brake Van's ERTL description card incorrectly refers to him as an engine and says that "He does however work very hard with Donald & Douglas to keep the trucks in order", even though in the second season episode Break Van, he was causing trouble for the twins and was actually crushed to pieces by Douglas. Quotes Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and Large Scale) de:Der gehässige Bremswagen es:El Malicioso Furgón de Cola he:קרון הבילום הנוקמני ja:いじわるなブレーキ車 pl:Złośliwy Wagon Służbowy Category:Brake Vans Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge